39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiske Cahill
Fiske Cahill '''(also known as '''The Man in Black) is a Madrigal and is possibly the current leader of the Madrigal branch. History Fiske's mother, Edith Cahill, died giving birth to Fiske in 1941. He was left alone with his sisters Grace and Beatrice after his father left, not even giving him a second look and leaving Beatrice to name the newborn. "Fiske, ''Beatrice's secret revenge on the baby," stated Grace on '[[Vespers Rising|''Vespers Rising]].' His main confidant was Grace Cahill, his older sister. She was 12 years older than he was. He was an extremely talented artist, but lacked communication skills. When Fiske was fourteen, he went on an undercover mission, as General King's grandson, on the world's first nuclear submarine to keep the ring safe. It ended up that a Vesper named George Carmel found out about him and was sent to interrogate him and then kill him. He at first thought it was fine, but then found out that a Vesper was on the boat because his belongings were scattered across his bead. He assumed it was Ralph, a kid working for his Dolphins and had Fiske assigned to him so Fiske could do some work in the missle room. George tries to sneak into the missle room and kill Fiske once, but is foiled. Fiske falls on Ralph and is sure that the Vesper is Ralph. But when the man in charge of him, Lieutenant Oppowitz, is killed by George, Fiske immediately goes to Ralph and gets mad at him, realizing that Ralph wouldn't kill Oppowitz, and realizes that it was George all along. George chases Fiske and about blows up the nuclear reactor. Ralph helps Fiske escape from the sub, killing George in the proccess. Fiske rendezvous with Grace and they flew back to Attleboro. Fiske told Grace about Oppowitz's family and that he would send them a letter. Later on, at school, he recieved a package from Ralph. Ralph and Lieutenant Robinson decided he deserved his own Dolphins. Fisk also stood up to the school bully. Fiske Cahill disappeared in 1960, and, supposedly, emerged as "The Man in Black." Fiske was commonly referred to as 'The Man in Black' by Dan and Amy Cahill in the first series. Fiske went missing in 1960, but the search was called off on Thursday, March 21, 1960, which means he must have only been missing for 1-3 months. Soon after, reporters presumed he was killed by a wolf that was in Attleboro, Massachusetts. He also disappeared from campus in Providence, Rhode Island. Now he is around 67 years of age and is said to be Grace's son in a newspaper report in Attleboro, which would make Grace far too young, if she is 76, so it must be either a mistake in Attleboro or there is another reason why. Fiske and Grace kept in touch, and he stayed with Grace for an extended time during her illness. He never wanted to join the Clue Hunt, but Grace wanted him to. Fiske's greatest regret is that he didn't spend more time with Grace. Family *James Cahill - Father (deceased) *Edith Cahill - Mother (deceased) *Beatrice Cahill - Sister *Grace Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Hope Cahill - Niece (deceased) *Dan Cahill - Great-nephew *Amy Cahill - Great-niece *Alistair Oh - Cousin *Luke Cahill - Great x18 Granduncle (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - x18 Grandaunt (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - x18 Granduncle (deceased) *Jane Cahill - x18 Grandaunt (deceased) *Madeleine Cahill -Great x18 Grandmother (deceased) *Gideon Cahill - Great x19 Grandfather (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Great x19 Grandmother (deceased) *Madeleine the Matriarch - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Series One Almost nothing is known about the Man in Black. He is very stealthy, and often appears quietly watching Amy and Dan Cahill. Amy describes him as in his mid 70's with graying hair. The Man in Black is almost always seen in a suit and tie "black as oil", which is why he was referred to as the Man in Black before Dan, Amy, or the reader knew his real name. In 'Storm Warning,' he changed his suit to dark gray, which said that he has a little more hope now. He was an artist and went to art school, but he disappeared before graduating college. He was very shy as a child, so he could not go to school normally. He is very kind with Amy and Dan. Series Two Dan and Amy now know that Fiske is their great-uncle and on their side. He is now also their legal guardian, along with Nellie Gomez. He no longer needs to stay secretive to Amy and Dan and goes with them on their missions. Unfortunately, he is kidnapped by the Vespers in the very beginning of The Medusa Plot. Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones In the very first chapter, William McIntyre is talking to Fiske. Grace has just passed away and changed her will in her last few minutes. Fiske promises Mr. McIntyre that "Grace's relatives won't have a clue." Later, Amy and Dan have just escaped from Grace's mansion, which is burning to the ground. Amy sees the Man in Black watching them in the woods. Also, Amy sees him at the Franklin Institute before it is blown up. At the end of the book, he is talking to William McIntyre. One False Note Amy and Dan meet Fiske for the first time in a dark cave. An explosion occurs and Amy and Dan think the Man in Black did it. Later in the series it is revealed that it was Alistair Oh triggered the explosion. The Sword Thief At the end of the book, he is seen talking to Bae Oh for some reason. Beyond the Grave He is seen talking to Bae Oh again at Bae's hotel. The Black Circle Fiske saves Amy and Dan in the Amber Room. Before that, Amy and Dan had already spotted him in the streets of Russia. He is revealed to be a Madrigal in this book. The Viper's Nest In one chapter he captures Alistair at an airport. In the very last chapter, after Amy and Dan have just discovered they are Madrigals, and then they find a picture of their parents on the back of a piece of sheet music. Their parents, Hope and Arthur Cahill are smiling around the Man in Black. The Emperor's Code The Man In Black purposefully changed Amy and Dan's airplane movie to The Last Emperor because he wanted them to spot the Janus wolf mascot on the wall. Storm Warning Fiske's identity is revealed. He gives Amy, Dan and Nellie active Madrigal status and tells them what their task is. In this book, he wears gray instead of black, shown at the right. Into the Gauntlet He is always seen with William McIntyre in this book. They are first shown trying to contact Dan and Amy. Later, when Mr. McIntyre is making a phone call to them, Fiske grabs the phone from him and encourages Dan and Amy to never give up. They are last seen on Cahill Island tied up. They are rescued later along with numerous other people. He also said "And ours! " after Nellie said "My kiddos! You're safe!." He loves Amy and Dan. Appearances in Series 2 Vespers Rising In this book, it is revealed that Edith Cahill died while giving birth to Fiske. Before she died, she told Beatrice to name him. However, Beatrice hates Fiske because of what happened to Edith, so she gets revenge by naming him "Fiske". In 2009, he accompanies Amy and Dan to Switzerland. He gets beat up by Casper Wyoming, but later saves Amy and Dan on the mountain along with Erasmus. [[The Medusa Plot|''The Medusa Plot]] Fiske is enjoying the warm summer sun one morning in the Pacific when a baby snake bites him (it was a water moccasin). He does not notice. Then, he passes out. Two Vespers inject antivenom into him, load him onto a transport truck and drive him away, throwing the snake into the grass, not caring whether someone gets killed as it was not their concern. Fiske is later shown to be in a Vesper holding cell along with other captives. ''A King's Ransom The Dead Of Night'' Talents *Fiske is very sneaky and can move silently. *He is also a talented artist. *He is described as being surprisingly agile despite his age. *According to his agent dossier, his strengths include extreme skiing and hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *The Thomas Jefferson Puzzle could possibly be a painting by Fiske. If you compare it with the painting on the back of Card 208, it is a very similar, almost identical style to the picture on the Jefferson Puzzle. In the painting it shows the Cahill family (Gideon, Olivia, Thomas, Kathereine, Luke, and Jane) running away from the fire. This is actually Cora Wizard's painting *It is shown that Fiske was really shy, just like Amy, only much worse as quoted, 'Fiske Cahill was not the 'I get nervous before book reports' kind of shy, he was the 'When I talk to strangers it feels like my ears are on fire and there's a hyperactive frog tap-dancing inside my stomach' kind of shy'. *In Book 9: Storm Warning, Fiske shows that can replicate the voice of Beatrice Cahill perfectly. *Fiske has achieved changing his hair color in 2 years from brown to gray. *In Swedish, 'fiske' means 'fishing.' *Fiske has earned a Dolphins. * Cards Fiske's main cards are Card 198, Card 203 and Card 208. Category:Madrigal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Branch Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Vespers Rising Category:The Emperor's Code Category:A King's Ransom Category:The 39 Clues Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Protagonists Category:Grace Cahill Category:Kidnappings Category:Main Character Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Cahill Files